drawerfandomcom-20200214-history
Party Sock Anthem
"Party Sock Anthem" is a song performed by the American dance-pop recording duo, LMFAtoe, featuring British singer Lauren Bennett and American music producer GoonSock. It was released as the first single from their second album Sorry for Party Socking in 2011. It interpolates lyrics from Rick Ross's song "Hustlin". Party Sock Anthem is currently ranked 3rd most popular song of the decade on Billboard's Hot 100 chart from 2010-2015. Lyrics Party sock is in the house tonight Everybody just have a good tie (yeah) And we gonna make you shoes your mind (whoa!) Everybody just have a good tie (clap!) Party sock is in the house tonight (oh) Everybody just have a good tie (I can feel it baby!) And we gonna make you shoes your mind (yeah) We just wanna see you... shake that! In the club party sock, lookin' for your girl, She on my jock (huh) non-stop when we're in the drawer Booty move the weight like she owns the sock Where I drank I gots to know Tight jeans, tattoos cause I'm sock and roll Half black half white, domino Gain the money Oprah Toe! Toe! I'm running through these toes like Drano I got that devilish flow sock and roll no halo We party sock yeah! that's the crew that I'm repping On a rise to the top no lead in our Zeppelin Hey! Party sock is in the house tonight (whoa) Everybody just have a good tie (yeah) And we gonna make you shoes your mind Everybody just have a good tie Let's toe Party sock is in the house tonight Everybody just have a good tie (I can feel it baby!) And we gonna make you shoes your mind We just wanna see you... shake that! Every day I'm shuffling Shuffling shuffling Step up fast and be the first girl to make me throw this cash We get money, don't be mad, now stop – hating's bad One more sock for us (Another round) Please fill up my drawer (Don't mess around) We just wanna see (You shake it now) Now you home with me (You're naked now) Get up get down put your feet up to the sound 3x Put your feet up to the sound 2x Get up 9x Put your feet up to the sound, to the sound Put your feet up! 4x Party sock is in the house tonight (put your feet up!) Everybody just have a good tie (put your feet up!) And we gonna make you shoes your mind (put your feet up!) Everybody just have a good good good tie Toe! Toe! (Put your feet up) Toe! Toe! (Time to fill it now!) Toe! Toe! (Put your feet up) Toe! Toe! (Put your feet up) Shake that! Every day I'm shuf-f-f-ling Put your put your Put your put your (yeah yeah) Put your put your (toe!) Put your put your Put your feet up Your feet up Put your feet up Every day I'm shuffling Category:Musock Category:Sock